


Delilah Redeemed

by Mod J (AlienNerd)



Series: WHFT+: New Testement [1]
Category: Welcome Home Father Tom
Genre: Damaged Bottom™, Demons, Erotica, Ghosts, Multi, Mutant, Original Female Character of Color, Original Male Character - Freeform, Priest, Psionics, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienNerd/pseuds/Mod%20J
Summary: In a little world and a little town, some pretty big undertakings begin drawing very strange ominous events to the forefront of a burgeoning new community. The community of medically mechanically supernaturally and otherwise enhanced beings.





	1. In The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new era has begun and the quartet look to the future beside each with enthusiasm and way too much sugar.

In the beginning a certain goddess created the world. She saw that it was good and bound it as a pocket universe separate from that of it's peoples origins to protect all of that universes inhabitants. With only her most devoted acolyte aware of what had been done, she set aside the new world after altering the past of the pocket universe, setting the events of it's present in motion. Even her loyal servant's memories of his own origin were altered while he retained focus on his service to the great Mistress Death. After her work was finished the goddess retreated and alloweed her creation to grow. These are the events that followed what we shall call The Ultimate Salvaging.

  
  
~~~

  
  
After Tom's breakdown there had been nothing to do but call together his support network which consists of everyone who love him. While small in number each presented their own unique form of support which they happily employed. Shane began staying overnight with Tom and given the nature of Tom's unhealthy relationship with sexuality at the moment Chantoya helped Shane assert a no orgasm rule, allowing Tom all the physical affection he needed without loss of control. Caleb began coming by regularly to help Tom manage his pain, usually in the morning when Tom found it hardest to get going with his day. Chantoya meanwhile provided a much-needed person for Tom to give voice to his concerns without judgment.  
  
They agreed a conversation about where to go from this place in their lives to somewhere they would all find what they were searching for was much needed.  
  
Coincidentally a snow storm was coming barreling down out of Canada and across the US and with Chantoya worried about the power going out or more harassment, it had been proposed they have an adult sleepover. Shane Tom and Caleb had paid vacations and Cantoya being her own employer simply accepted the offer since she rather be with the three of them than alone at any given moment. She had quickly grown close to Caleb and had learned they had a lot in common. But she was also quickly building a rapport with Shane as well. SO it was quite looked forward to by her.  
  
While spending the time they each had off from work together during the storm the quartet felt a quiet relaxed retreat would help them find a stride with one another. Chanty, Caleb and Shane set about organizing at once, gathering emergency supplies, food, water, candles, spare blankets & the like while making sure to have everyone's needs met like bringing spares any medications or other health products, clothes, or anything else by transferring their luggage to her house days prior.  
  
Tom hoped they would help each other and not just him, who it seemed was the center of the quartet. He felt oddly ashamed as if he was taking up too much of their lives. But the others agreed, they were in control of their own fates and had chosen to weave them together with his for the strength love and fulfillment of everyone involved.  
  
On the day the storm was to set down Tom, Shane and Caleb drove up to Chantoya's home at the edge of the forest. The entire while Caleb seemed to buzz with nerves. Which was why Tom chose to ride in the back seat with him, he knew he had ridden beside Shane plenty of times and Shane wouldn't get jealous.  
  
"Don't worry ok?" Tom said as they pulled up to the house and got out. He held a bit of fabric from Caleb's sleeve in lew of holding his hand. Even with fabric between them, hand holding was still very intense for Caleb. Tom let go long enough to get out stretching as he stood up straight and waited for Caleb to get out along with Shane and the three made their way up the walk way and stairs of the house.  
  
Chantoya greeted the men at the door and a few awkward but already heart felt hugs were shared.  
  
"Hello everyone!" Chantoya said opening the door a few seconds after Tom knocked.  
  
Upon seeing Chantoya, Caleb calmed a bit. Even without telepathy he could read how happy and excited she was to have visitors. 'Maybe I can visit her more after the storm. It must get very lonely out here.'He thought in a curious tone.  
  
"Chanty hey!" Tom said bustling in with Caleb and Shane.  There was a coat tree beside the door they took advantage of hanging jackets and parkas.  
  
"Chantoya! You are a sight for sore eyes...How are you, dear?" Said Shane immediately jovial and familiar.  
  
"As are you Shane. Between you and Tom I hope I've made enough for supper, I always forget how big you two are..." Chanty said with a smile.  
  
"Uhm...Ch-chanty, Hi..!" added Caleb.  
  
And she responded, "Hi, sweetie! How good to see you!"  
  
"Likewise!" He replied in more of a confident tone already relaxing from the ride.   
  
They had agreed to an early supper then Batman so as soon as all coats had been hung up Tom helped Chanty with serving and everyone was seated with their bowls full and a prayer spoken over the food a light conversation began. There were at first many compliments and praise to Chanty's cooking and though Tom was sure most people didn't know what to look for he saw the red tones in Chantoya's cheeks as she blushed like a girl being to by Papa how good her cooking is.  
  
Shane gestured to an ornate glass bowl with a silver lid and spoon in the middle of the dining room table and asked: "Chantoya is this sugar?"  
  
"Yes it is." She answered slightly curious as to why he asked.  
  
Shane promptly opened the lid took the spoon and carefully sprinkled two teaspoons of sugar over his beef stew.  
  
Chantoya looked on baffled and Tom asked "Is that seriously how you eat, sugar on everything? I thought it was weird that you added sugar to frosted flakes."  
  
"Well, with that I was testing to see how sweet is too sweet. This is because it makes the meat taste like there is still some lifeforce left in it."  
  
The dining room went quiet at that but only more questions arose for Tom's area of it.  
  
"Shane... Have you been eating living beings?"  
  
"Sometimes. You do too. " Shane said gesturing once more this time to Tom's bowl.  
  
"You know what I mean. Do you eat things that are still alive?"  
  
At this Chantoya's face went first into an even more perplexed expression then to a disgusted one.  
  
Caleb just seemed to be caught in a loop of looking at Tom, Chantoya, Shane then Chantoya and then Tom again.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. I do it all the time." Then when everyone appeared shocked he elaborated. "Just thinning the herd of rabbits out near the veterans cemetery. No humans or their pets."  
  
"OK. Wait a minute, we're kinda putting the horse before the cart." Tom said. "Will you do the thing and then I'll explain?"  
  
"Sure thing, hunny. " Shane said licking the sweetened beef stew from his spoon beginning to smile.  
  
He unleashed his aura of sexual energy allowing it's full intensity to fill the room like a plume of smoke.  
  
Caleb exhaled a loud high "Hoo-oh!!!" as he tossed his head back flicking his long hair over his shoulders and at the same time dropping his spoon while opening his hands and letting his fingers splay apart wide. He stared up at the ceiling for a few moments. To his left Chantoya made a sound as if she had just slipped a little on wet linoleum, "Wooh! " and under the table her thighs snapped together her bouncing a little on her seat and making her bosom jiggle. Tom blinked slowly and exhaled a gasp of air with a quiet "Hahn~!!"  
  
Then he explained:  
  
"Uh... somethings we're led to believe are not real, actually are. People are just starting to come to terms with enhanced beings but that's not all there is. Preternatural, paranormal & supernatural things are happening all around us. Monsters, ghosts, vampires, all that kind of stuff is real. This is an incubus." Tom said gesturing and open palm toward Shane.  
  
"Well not right now," Shane laughed, "I'm more of a... what's the word for 'boy witch' these days again?"  
  
"Warlock? " supplied Tom.  
  
"Yeah, that. Thanks, baby." He said and with a puff of pink mist or smoke blew a kiss in Tom's direction which shortly after a kissmark in lipstick the same color appeared on Tom's cheek.  
  
"Wait, isn't an incubus...a demon? An evil thing? Tom, don't you have to... I don't know report that to the Vatican? Or exorcize him or something??" Chantoya asks.  
  
"Well, yes and no. I'm a demon all right. But evil is kinda subjective. I'm not doing evil stuff by human standards."  
Shane replies nodding and looking Chantoya's way.  
  
"Are you doing evil stuff by some other standard?" Tom asked wondering if it had been bad to have Chantoya invite him in. Or was it vampires that need to get permission?  
  
"Just your libido's, pumpkin." Shane said and purred while making a cat's paw scratching motion with his left hand.  
  
Shaking his head at Shane's antics he said, "Right, so... you all know about me, local nutjob and lonely hermit. Caleb, maybe you can go next."  
  
"You mean local sex machine..."said Shane in low tones winking to Chantoya who tried her damnest to not smile.  
  
"Uhm uh...ok. I'm the mailman around Tom's way and I'm a government-sanctioned watchdog. If anyone tries to do anything bad to him, I have clearance to use necessary force."  
  
Tom choked a bit on his spoonful of rich stew "Wow...yikes. You guys are as bad at this as I am! Caleb, tell them the other things about yourself."  
  
"Uh...oh! Right! I am a telepath and am also telekinetic. I use my abilities to make sure no one tries to use Tom as a weapon."  
  
"Ok. Better. And Chantoya? You're the only normal one, so this shouldn't be too hard..."  
  
"I'm the tailor at the Suit Up tailor shop on Melbourne ave. I think someone died here and my house is haunted ."  
  
Both Tom and Shane speak at the same time.  
  
"What, you too? Why didn't you say-" Tom begins.  
  
"Oh, hunnybun! They did and it is!" Shane says reaching out and patting her hand reassuringly and pitying at once.  
  
Chantoya mouth open in a perfect O of shock said "Wow. Well. Nice to have some confirmation even though that's scarier, knowing I'm definitely not crazy."  
  
"Well, don't you fret! I'll get some charms and protective barriers up for you while I'm here. I may need to go hunting for some dove blood though..." He said as if this were ordinary dinner conversation.  
  
"Oh, I was wondering why this place feels so blank with only you there sticking out like a beacon..."said Caleb absolutly unaware of how odd of a conversation this had become.  
  
Tom just looked around at the three and thought 'See? And just like that we are none of us alone anymore.' then smiled taking a bite of his stew.  
   
  



	2. Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the quartet settle a new challenge arises.

As supper finished up the four relocated to the living room. The snow began shortly and was soon thickening. Chantoya's was plenty spacey but to accommodate Caleb's needs they think there needs to be some logistics done before getting comfortable.  
  
The four each looking at each other in turn aware of Caleb begin to spitball ideas for how to get comfortable.  
  
"Huh...while there is more than enough room I feel we might need to arrange things." Says Tom.  
  
"We don't want him to have to sit in the arm chair...some of the point is for us to be close." Says Chantoya.  
  
"We want to sit together but if we all sit on the couch Caleb with be getting bad reactions from being in close proximity to us all." Says Shane.  
  
"Uhm, He can sit close to me, I don't cause as much reaction..." Says Tom.  
  
"Oh, How about this! Caleb can sit on the back of the couch. I do it to my couch all the time. His legs can go over Tom like he's riding his shoulders." Says Shane.  
  
"Wow, yeah, let's do that except the total opposite. Shane, who the hell sits on the back of a couch with their feet on the cushions? He can sit on the floor in front of me and I'll put my legs to either side of him as a buffer so you guys don't worry if you'll bump into him." replied Tom.  
  
"Oh, we can take the cushion from the chair and give him the throw pillows to make it more comfortable. I used to sit this way while my mother braided my hair. Caleb, how does that sound?" Chimed in Chanty.  
  
"Sitting up high would feel weird. But I think the other way might work out." Caleb's tone was so quiet it was almost a mumble. His cheeks were bright and he notedly didn't look into the eyes of any other people fussing over him.  
  
"I guess I'll sit in the middle..." Tom said walking further into the room and taking the middle seat on the couch.  
  
Retrieving the aformentioned cushion and two pillows Chantoya set them down on the floor in front of Tom who helped her create a pallet on the floor.  
  
Shane went to the light switch and he let everyone else sit comfortabley in their seats, Caleb in front with his back against the lower part of the couch his legs crossed, Chantoya to Tom's right her legs pulled up on to the seat as she leaned onto her left hip a throw pillow on her lap with the remote control on top before he turned the light off, leaving only the lamp beside the tv to light the room with a much dimmer warm glow.  
  
Tom, feeling like his dream was coming true, looked to his right and smiled when Chantoya smiled back at him and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down and thought 'Cay, you all right?'. Caleb responded by turning around and looking at Tom then nodding twice before turning around again. He looked to his left where Shane who was already looking at him dropped him a wink with a kind of sexy open-mouthed smile before linking arms wth him. Finally together watched as the show began.  
  
Tonight's episode of Batman featured The Siren, one of the femme fatal villains in the show. Caleb was at first very comfortable. He liked the Greek goddess look of the character but hated the noise she made when using a loud electronic tone to control the minds of men, almost ferociously so. He coped by using small amounts of telekinesis to form air bubbles at the entrance of his ears to dull the noise. Things were fine for a good while and he found himself relaxing more and more until he made a mistake.  
  
Without realizing he was going to do it, he folded his legs to his left and leaned his head on Tom's knee and grasped it with his left arm as if hugging a pillow or stuffed animal. Immediately he saw his error when his body began having it's the usual reaction to Tom in specific, which was vast amounts of sexually overstimulating sensations where ever his body pressed against Tom's.  
  
He hadn't touched anyone or been touched that way since Tom last touch him a month prior and to someone so touch starved as Caleb, this was like four months. The layers of their clothes did nothing to mute his response. The flood of sexual stimuli was a treasure, a secret treasure that he thought would be frowned on if he tried to alert Tom.  
  
He felt the need to pant and sigh, to writhe and moan, to express somehow his pleasure of having Tom. Touching him while feeling it would be embarrasing if anyone found out, he still wanted to moan Tom's name and wrap his own legs about Tom's humping him like an energetic puppy. The thought made Caleb almost drool in hunger for more of Tom's touch. But he didn't want to make Tom focus on him over the others feeling this may be rude besides he didn't want to stop everyone from relaxing. So his only option became employing his training as a stealth operative to conceal his high arousal.  
  
No one could see his face which made it easier to focus on eradicating all other signs of his physical and emotional state. He governed his body like a well-known machine, he knew how to adjust his body language in the minute ways that tell someone touching you whether you are relaxed or tense, he knew how to even out his breathing to further the image of a person comfortable and at rest, he knew exactly how tightly to clutch Tom's pant leg to avoid any suspicion that he was disturbed in any way.  
  
Underneath it all, he couldn't help but let himself focus on what he felt. Slow, deep, thrumming like the strings on a bass, sensation pulsed on, in and beneath his skin. His nipples hardened and a hot flash of energy flared in his pelvis. It went down through his core and got his dick so hard so fast it ached. It was euphoric and rivaled the few other positive sensations Caleb had felt. He shifted his legs ever so slightly to release the pressure of his thighs on his erection but then it was jabbing right into is underwear in a way that stimulated him further. He squeezed his eyes shut and refused to let his legs twitch in response to the sensitive tip of his cock being rubbed just the right way by his clothes.  
  
It felt so good. He wanted to make Tom feel good too. Since this wasn't the time or place for that though,  he was hard pressed to stop his mind imagining sending long tendrils of psionic tentacles up Tom's pant legs caressing in his peculiar way. Since learning how octopi have taste and ocular nerves in their tentacles he uses his own limbs the same way at times. He thought of licking and seeing with his tentacles up Tom's thighs into his boxers around his cock, the tip of a tendril probing the opening there. Unable to stop himself he began teasing the head of his cock with a slim tendril of a psionic tentacle. His face went red with shame that he was doing something like that in a room full of other people. But he continued all the same.  
  
Then slowly his true error became apparent. He was about to try and shift upward off of Tom's leg and discovered he couldn't move. He also noted while he had not invaded Tom's personal space while lost in thought his limbs, in their tentacle form had unwound from his body and now slithered along the floor and hovered overhead, ran under the couch, wrapped about the legs of the lamp table and were poised around his friends as if ready to strike. He now understood he had been using his ability too much without remembering to take his evening dosage of psi dampeners.  
  
After some time of that silent beautiful torture, Caleb realized he was starting to have trouble keeping his tentacles dormant. The others hadn't noticed yet but he was beginning to receive input from psionic appendages in every room in the house. They were clearly defined and he was alarmed of that. It's when the sensation goes widespread that Caleb begins to really worry about unleashing a psychic storm.  
  
He quickly gathered connective energy to form a bond through which they could speak and hear each other and said in his telepathic voice ' _Uht oh,_ uht _oh! I screwed up!!_ '  
  
The three on the couch startled and all looked around, none used to hearing Caleb's voice in their heads.  
  
_'Oh-Oh no, I sorry Tom, Chantoya, Shane!! I didn't mean to!  I forgot my pills and it just felt so good to be close to you, Tom. I didn't notice! I'm losing control fast!  Quick, if you get me outside..._ '  
  
Tom looked up to Shane who immediately ran to the door opening it.  
  
The snow mound in front was 5 ft high from the wind driving it against the house and they still had 48 hours of the storm to get through.  
  
"No good." Shane said returning.  
  
'I'm sorry I can't... anymore... I'm sorry! I missed my medication earlier I was having so much fun I forgot, then I just didn't want to stop everything, I didn't want to make a big deal...' Caleb cries miserably.  
  
"I don't think you have to be afraid of that anymore." Tom says with a nervous giggle "What can we do?"  
  
' _I don't_ know ! _I don't know!! I I-... The last time I was tested we found with an intense focus on up to 90 sectors I could be made tired enough to sleep before the power doubles up again. But I don't know how to do that outside the lab._ ' Replies Caleb his eyes wide becoming more afraid.  
  
"90? Uh, it's just the three of us buddy." Tom says back.  
  
' _I know! Should I alert my mom? She might be able to come here before the storm gets too thick!_ '  
  
Tom looks up and out if the window. He seriously doubts any one can get up here with the way it's coming down. Tom turns and looks at Shane and Chantoya. "Any ideas?"  
  
"Well wait, what if we can still tucker you out another way, think it'll work?" Shane asks grappling with an unseen appendage now gunning for him.  
  
Starting to panic Caleb answers ' _Haa! Oh, God!!_ I _dunno! I... I... wait! Wait wait! There is something here that I didn't have before... The feelings... the-_ '  *everyone feels a huge pulse of erotic charge in their loins*  ' _Sorry sorry sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm trying to think, I don't know how to say- OoOhh_ uuuhn _huhn~ Not the randiness. I don't know what this new thing is..._ ' At the same time as his amorous exclamation a shower of glowing pink rose petals snowed down on to everyone having burst out of thin air as if they were confetti from balloons.  
  
Tom looks around at Chantoya who is perversely and with much grace riding the invisible limb like a rodeo star. Then his eyes land on Shane who seems to be being violated orally with gusto, his mouth open in an 'O' shape maybe two inches wide drool and spit dripping from his mouth.  
  
"What the hell!?" Tom cries "Quit screwing around!!"  
  
' _They were going in me somehow. I figured I'd at least have fun when it happened._ 'Shane replies indifferently.  
  
Shaking his head Tom looks about at the glowing petals. "But maybe if you use it a lot of it at once...  
  
OK. OK. I've got you, we are gonna find a way for you to get through this with as little damage as possible.  
  
You said you feel very aroused and you've never had that feeling while trying to control your telekinesis. Maybe if you focus on that, build from it you can expel some energy and wind back down before we need to start a count down till you blow."  
  
An image of the smoke ship Caleb had made flashed in his head and he thought he knew what Caleb should do.  
  
"You like fantasy stories right? What is your favorite book or show right now?"Tom asked  
  
' _Uuh, uhm I like...uh, 'I Dream Of Jeannie'! H-how will this help!?_ ' Caleb stammered.  
  
"Just listen, does all of your telepathic skill work when you are immobile?"  
  
' _Haa, ha, yes! Yes!!_ 'Caleb responds his panic rising.  
  
"That's perfect. Do you know how she can make things appear and disappear? Well, I'm sure you realize by now you can do pretty much the same. Whatever images and sensations you pair together are pretty much as good as the real thing. So I want you to make believe you are Jeannie and I'm gonna wish for you to take us somewhere you control, where your powr is managable. Start small and go from there. First I want you to take a deep breath, then focus on the feelings, what you want to do with them and where. Do you guys mind helping Caleb out? The more he's doing at once the better this might work."  
  
"Glad-aAhh!- adly!" Chantoya answered.  
  
"Uhmm...! Uhn hunn!!" Shane moaned lustily his mouth still full.  
  
' _Fucking Christ, Shane, why do you have to be like how you are??_ ' Tom thought.  
  
' _Because I'm the living embodiment of 'Fuck Me'.  I've spent entirely too much time not pounded like a drum lately and I'm making up for lost time._ ' Something about his reply told Tom Shane was having great fun his mental voice having the auditory equivalent of a grin.  
  
"Right so, I want you to try and gather up all your...limbs and use them to make things, settings, worlds, whatever you want, whatever you can. Put as much detail in as you can ok? Use things you like so you can focus easier. Don't worry about what the real world is doing, use what you feel as an outlet." Tom said looking down at Caleb's face.  
  
"Ha, ok. Ok." He answers.  
  
Then everything goes black and Tom can't feel his own body anymore.


	3. Birth of The Enclave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb discovers another path that doesn't lead to destruction, but does lead to some pretty out there mind games...

First is a smell, jasmine & lavender with a hint of citrus wood: incense. It is light but all encompassing because all other senses fail at the moment and all Tom can perceive is what's in his head and the smell.

Slowly Tom is aware he can see as light comes up from multiple sources, candles on small tables, wavy clamshell shaped lanterns or sconces, hanging beveled candle holders floating on thin air dotting a circular perimeter. Soon the room is lit enough for Tom to see.

He, Chantoya & Shane are seated on soft plush ornate rugs with many pillows and throw blankets. It is all very comforting and activates ones tactile perception in many satisfying ways. Some textures are silken, others bouncy and more still are cool or warm depending on how smooth or rough the surface is. Tom honestly wishes to take his clothes off and roll around on the pile of the rug rubbing against the pillows like a cat. ' _This...is...like Shane's realm not real but also...real to the mind._ ' He thinks after thinking about how it would feel to get his wish.

Shane to his Tom's left has his shirt partially unbuttoned and sliding down off one shoulder, ever at the ready for a romp. Chantoya to his right sits with her bent knees out to her right her ankles crossed in a very ladylike fashion, leaning on her left hand. Before them, across the space a warm glow backlights Caleb's slim lean form. His arms are raised above his head wrists overlapped as if he is waiting for the beat to begin doing a dance.

Then Caleb lowered his arms and a pair above his head remain the same height in relation to his moving arms as he lowers the second pair further and there also a pair appeared leaving a pair of arms at shoulder height the third lowered leaving a pair at waist level the last pair a appeared at his hips. The end results in him looking like a statue of Shiva or Kali.

Then one by one three entities stepped forward walking through him each with their arms raised to different heights. His form fades to complete transparency. They turned before the place he stood and come to rest on his to the left and right. When each achieved its position a small metallic bell chime sounded ringing through the air.

The one before Shane is the form with its arms raised to shoulder height. It has the ears of a fox and lower legs similar to a deer. all of its fur matches Caleb's pubic hair and head hair. It has a long tail that swishes back and forth trailing a tuft of hair at its end as his hips roll side to side as he sets one light foot before the other stalking toward Shane. "Will you be spirited away with me?" It asks him in a low breathy voice. Tom can see its teeth are quite sharp. An arch appears at Shane's back through it Tom can see a thickly wooded place where the only light is that of the night sky.

"My, I thought you never ask," replied Shane. His body shrinks in every proportion until he is much smaller than Caleb's bestial form. Along the way, his body adopted the looks of something part cat and part lizard or dragon with black fur and dark yet sheer iridescent scales. With the words out Shane leaped over the pillows and bounded out the door.

The one in front of Chantoya is a more feminine form of Caleb. His face is the same but her physique is slightly rounded out with more curve on the hips and modest breasts. Her arms are out at her hips she seems to move in slow motion and is slightly weightless. With her more voluminous hair bouncing with each step she asks Chantoya "Will you keep a secret between girls with me?"

With a kind and amused smile, Chantoya says. "Of Course. No matter what gender or sexuality you are, you're my friend. We would do well to share some time without the more masculine members of our little circle."

Caleb's feminine self takes Chantoya's hand helping her up before pulling her behind through the door which had appeared behind her. Tom leans forward and can see into the room taking note of a canopy bed with billowing ruffled sheer blush wine colored swathes of fabric.

And the last form of Caleb, completely unchanged from his real body aside of the fact of it being nude walks toward Tom lowering his arms while caressing his chest taunt bell and pubic hair. "Will you come lay with me?"

Tom winces internally at the term but says aloud. "Anything you need, I've got you."


End file.
